


I Order You

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Master/Servant, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Sebastian's new master didn't realize that Sebastian will do whatever she orders him to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 2:37 am because I can't get Sebastian off my mind! I tried something different by having a lot more exposition in this story than my others. Hope you enjoy!

“I order you to give me a kiss goodnight.” I instructed firmly. Sebastian, my butler stood at the edge of my bed leering down at me.

“Yes, my lady.” He responded and leaned over me planting a soft kiss on my lips. His lips are thin but they are soft and there is power behind them. His eyelashes are unfairly long and I almost think I can feel them brush against me. His dark raven hair tickles the sides of my face. I kept my eyes open as I had been dreaming of this moment for weeks now. 

Ever since he appeared at my side I have wanted to feel his lips against mine. I remember waking in this very bed to his deep voice while the night before came rushing back to me. At the end of my rope, I had made a deal with a demon. In exchange for my soul, he would help me exact the revenge I sought so desperately. 

I was terrified when I heard the voice, but when I laid eyes on him, I couldn’t help but be captivated by his haunting beauty. After a brief and awkward start, my curiosity got the best of me and I began feeling comfortable asking him question after question.

“Why do you look the way you do?” I asked as I sipped the tea he made me. 

“I took this form many years ago and there were many advantages to it.” He responded curtly. My eyes lit up.

“What sort of advantages?” I asked mischievously over my cup as I took another sip.

“Well aside from the height and weight advantages, this form is attractive to all sexes so I can always resort to unconventional methods if need be.” He punctuated his last response with a raised eyebrow. I swallowed my excitement heavily. 

“If I were to ask you to change forms - would you be able to do it?” I asked before I realized I even wondered.

“You could order me to. Is this form not to your liking?” He asked curiously.

“No Sebastian, it may be too much to my liking.” I responded honestly. His face remained expressionless but his eyes glistened. “I’m heading into town for the afternoon. I won’t be needing an escort, so you may spend the day how you’d like.” I instructed him before exiting the room. 

“Very well.” He responded with a deep bow.

The next few weeks progressed similarly but my interest in Sebastian became an obsession. He made good on every order I gave him and in no time we had a solid plan in place and had been executing it little by little. As I lay in bed that night, the realization that our plan would soon be executed hit me like a ton of bricks and terror gripped my heart. My time with Sebastian was coming to an end too quickly. 

“Sebastian?” I asked with a trembling voice. He came to my bedside and sat down gently.

“Yes my lady?” He asked. His tone was the same as ever but his eyes showed concern - maybe it was just my imagination showing me what I wanted to see.

“When you take my soul - will it be like I’m with you forever? Or will I just cease to exist?” I asked. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes and I hated myself for it. He gazed down at me intently. I knew the answer the instant I looked into his eyes so as he began to speak I cut him off. “Very good then. Thank you Sebastian.”  I rolled over dismissing him by turning my back to him. He sat on the bed for a few seconds more before he got up to leave the room.

“Goodnight my lady.” He called out softly.

“Goodnight.” I choked out through my tears.

A few nights after that, I got up for a walk after spending a couple hours tossing and turning. I ended up finding my way outside and sat on the steps. The night air was warm and calming. I hugged my knees to my chest and sat there taking deep breaths.

“It is unwise to be out alone like this dressed like that.” I heard a familiar deep voice behind me. Sebastian stepped out onto the porch soundlessly and draped a blanket over my shoulders. 

“Since you came into my life, there is only one thing that I’m truly afraid of anymore.” I replied gazing up at him. The moonlight illuminating his ghostly pale skin gave him the appearance that he was glowing. His warm eyes twinkled playfully again the way they do when I’m sure he’s thinking something cheeky but he would never dare say out loud. “What are you thinking right now?” I ask him. His lips curve into a tight smile.

“I was thinking that I want you to order me to tell you what I’m thinking.” He responded causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. I smiled and with my head down I ordered him.

“I was thinking that I am glad I make you feel less afraid.” He replied. It wasn’t quite the answer I was hoping for, but then he sat down beside me. My heart began pounding in my chest and as he settled down, our legs brushed against each other. “The irony that I make you people feel safe when I’m the very person you need to fear always entertains me.” I couldn’t explain it, but the reminder that he had many masters before made me feel sad. I wondered if he ever fell in love with any of his previous masters. 

I looked up at him as I thought this very thought and he was gazing down at me. He shook his head softly which caused my eyes to bulge. I tucked my chin between my knees again quickly to hide my embarrassment. He chuckled softly and draped an arm around me. 

“Could you always hear my thoughts?” I asked as I hugged my knees tighter to myself. I was mortified but I was smiling.

“Yes.” He replied.

I threw the blanket over my head and huddled into a ball. Sebastian began gently rubbing my back. After a few more minutes of this, I stood.

“I’d like to go back inside now. Thank you for checking on me. Have a good night Sebastian.” I turned and dashed back into the house before I could hear his response. I walked back to my bedroom with my eyes closed envisioning the way his arm felt around me and how close our bodies were. I hugged the blanket around myself as I dove onto my bed. I let out a girly shriek and began thrashing my legs as I pictured Sebastian smiling down at me. I heard someone clear their throat and I froze. 

“My lady.” It was Sebastian. He was in the farthest corner from the door which means he had made it to my bedroom before me.

“I want to die.” I cried out in embarrassment as I hid my face in my pillow.

“No you don’t.” He responded matter of factly and began making his way towards me.

“Can I order you to stop listening to my thoughts?” I asked bluntly.

“You can order me to do anything.” He smiled wryly at me. I felt my body begin to warm under his intense gaze.

“Anything?” I replied cheekily. 

“That’s part of our deal.” He responded cryptically. He made it to the edge of my bed and leaned over me but made no move to sit. “So are you going to give me an order or?”

My mouth suddenly went dry. I felt like Sebastian was hinting at something I had been praying for but it felt wrong.

“I don’t want to order you to do this.” I whispered realizing my own feelings. He tilted his head at me and lowered his eyes curiously towards my chest.

“I feel like your racing heart says otherwise.” He grinned at me raising his eyebrow.

“I want you to want to do this.” I replied sadly. 

“I do; however, I cannot and will not force myself on my master. Order me and I will show you just how badly I’ve been wanting to do this.” All signs of playfulness had vanished from his face. He was leering at me seriously. “Order me.” He demanded again in a husky voice.

“I order you to give me a kiss goodnight.” I instructed firmly. 

“Yes, my lady.” He responded and leaned over me planting a soft kiss on my lips. It was brief and he pulled back again too quickly but he remained leaning over me.

“Again.” I ordered and he repeated the exact same kiss causing me to sigh with frustration. “Again, but this time, I want you to kiss me how you want to kiss me.” I whispered breathlessly into his hair. Sebastian’s eyes flickered and he flashed me a dangerous grin. I wondered what I had just got myself into.

Sebastian pressed his full weight on top of me and cupped my cheeks with both of his hands. His kiss was still soft but he tilted my head so he could kiss me more deeply. His tongue was hot and firm as it massaged mine. I felt weak in his arms and relaxed into them. He chuckled into the kiss and carried on tilting my head as he pleased. Breathlessly I pushed him away feeling as if he had already taken my soul from my body. My lower half ached for him.

We stared at each other with puffy lips and heavy breath. Our faces were still close enough that our lips continued to brush against each other. I steadied my breathing and attempted to calm my racing heart but what I was about to say was preventing that from happening. 

“I order you to have your way with me.” I managed to say with a steady voice. Sebastian remained inches away from my face.

“My lady, are you sure this is what you want.” He purred at me while running his fingers through my hair.

“You know that it is.” I replied mentally with a smug smile on my lips. 

“Very well then.” Sebastian instantly lifted me up off the bed and slammed me against the wall beside it. I didn’t have time to react before his hungry lips were on mine again. He tore off my nightgown and underwear off in one swift movement and cast them aside.

Using his long arms, he pinned mine on either side of me. He ran his tongue down the length of my torso causing my legs to give out from under me but because of the way I was pinned, I remained upright.

He landed between my thighs and when he let go of my arms he forcefully put both my legs over each one of his shoulders. He kissed and sucked hungrily causing me to shout. He stood up while still licking at me raising me up the wall. I held onto the back of his head on my way up. He continued licking until my body was quivering and I could no longer control the volume of my voice. Right as I was about to explode, he abruptly stopped and pulled back, lowering me into his arms. 

The contrast between the aggressive past few minutes and the gentle way he lowered me overwhelmed me. I was panting heavily and had broken out into a cold sweat. When I was safely in his arms again, he smiled at me for only a moment before he turned me around and slammed me against the wall again. Our height difference was staggering and I knew it was going to be a problem. That’s when I felt myself being lifted off the ground but not by Sebastian’s touch. I looked down at my feet and they were dangling. I looked over my shoulder at Sebastian and he pressed against me.

“There will be no problems for you that I can’t solve.” He whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek. I heard him undo his pants and as he went to slip them off I interrupted him.

“I order you to keep your uniform on.” I gasped. Sebastian clicked his tongue and let out a breathy laugh. He reached over my shoulder and pulled my hair back off of it. He placed a few sweet kisses on my shoulder before letting his hands wander over my body. He leaned back and admired my backside as he caressed every inch of me. I looked back over my shoulder at him again in anticipation.

“I believe you ordered me to have my way with you miss so please don’t rush me.” He murmured in my ear as I felt his gloved fingers trace invisible circles and stars on my body. I placed both of my trembling hands flat on the wall in front of me to steady them.

About the time I grew truly desperate, Sebastian spread my legs, hooking them around the back of his own, and plunged his way deep inside of me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and began pounding into me relentlessly. I pushed back off the wall ushering him deeper inside of me and harder against me. Everything in the room was shaking and the paintings on the opposite side of the room fell off the wall. Sebastian was making animalistic sounds in my ear as he continued to bite and suck on my neck. 

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and allowed myself to make my own animalistic noises in response. His hands gripped my waist tightly and his fingers pressed into my flesh like they were about to pierce right through. I closed my eyes feeling his every movement inside of me and before I realized it, I was welcoming the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. 

Sebastian held me close as I bucked against him. When I finished, he pulled back and flipped me around before slamming me right up against the wall again and continuing where we had just left off. I wrapped my arms and shaky legs around him holding him as tight as I could. He grabbed me by the chin forcing me to make direct eye contact.

“Show me your face this time.” He instructed me as he rather quickly brought me to my second orgasm. Despite wanting to hide my face I stared at him as long as I could before I had to close my eyes while the tremors overtook me. While I was enjoying every second of it, I was afraid of how long my body could handle it.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sebastian warned me with an aggressive whisper in my ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and bit down on it gently.

“Sebastian…” I began in a choppy voice as my back slammed against the wall.

“I’m supposed to have my way with you and here you are giving up after such a short while…” he tsked at me as he brushed hair off of my forehead.

“I order you to cum for me.” I manage to gasp out feeling a third orgasm start to form.

“Yes my Lady.” He responded before letting out a reluctant rough groan while his face twisted in torture and pleasure. With his hands flat on the wall he continued to thrust as he pumped every last drop his demonic seed into me. It was warm and euphoric and not at all like I thought it would be.

When he finally stopped moving, he kept me pressed against the wall. I was still hugging him tightly like I never wanted to let him go - because I didn’t. He peeled us off the wall and lay us both down on my bed. 

I watched him as he looked my naked body up and down.

“You’ll need to wear clothing with a high neck for the next few days.” He laughed softly reaching out to touch my neck. It was only now that I realized it was stinging. I shrugged and propped myself up on my arm. I wondered if I would ever grow tired of staring at him. 

“You won’t.” He replied to my thought. I had already forgotten he was always listening to my every thought. I realized I should probably feel invaded but I didn’t. I wanted him to know how I thought of him. I had already promised him my soul so giving everything to him just felt natural now. 

“Put me to bed Sebastian.” I requested meekly feeling exhaustion creep up and over me. He nodded and spun me around expertly on the bed before covering me with my blanket. As my eyelids won the fight I had against them, I felt a now familiar pair of lips as they pressed against my own.

“I didn’t order…” I began but felt myself drift off before I could finish. 

“I know.” Sebastian whispered softly to himself with a smile as he left the room.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and are having a great weekend!


End file.
